


Stars

by merrabeth



Series: Fic!Febuary [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Remember that shooting stars comment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrabeth/pseuds/merrabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One reason why Ian loves winter and Mickey isn't completely wrong about the shooting stars (it's a headcanon and something I'm very passionate about leave me alone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

Ian loved the winter time for various reasons.

No matter how much Mickey would tease him about how gay it was, Ian loved looking at the sky. Whenever he had ROTC trips, they’d be out in the woods, away from city life and the endless manmade lights. There, he could look up in see the glitter in the sky.

But he noticed something about the stars in the winter. He was south of the immediate city, so he got more access to the stars, but very little. But in the winter, the crisp cold air seemed to make everything so clean, and thus making the stars shine brighter. And the moon; the moon would look immaculate.

On this day, one of the coldest days on the year so far, he went outside to take out the garbage. He was greeted by the half moon, standing high and mighty in a cloudless sky. It was oddly quiet, and every noise he made echoed down the alley. The stars were there, and he looked to the right from where he stood next to the garbage can, seeing that column of 3 stars, twinkling incredibly.

He remembers the first time he saw them.

Right after Mickey and Ian had left the baseball field, Ian looked up to see them standing out amongst the many, and he grinned. They weren’t shooting stars, but they were pretty close. And he could count on them being there.


End file.
